


let me help you

by ihateloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Ok I lied, Slice of Life, Smut, i really do not know where i'm going with this, jongdae is not, lawyer!minseok, lazy!jongdae, minseok is just tired, the smut isn't light, tired!minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihateloey/pseuds/ihateloey
Summary: minseok is a tired lawyer who just needs to rest and who better to help him than his loyal boyfriend who knows just how to please him





	let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously don't know why i'm writing this cause i have SO many fics sitting in my drafts but you know, love me a bit of domestic xiuchen so might as well just try and pause my writers block anyway, minseok is a tired lawyer, jongdae is a lazy barista who's on vacation and i'm a lonely teen who gets out of their problems by writing more and more

Minseok finally opened the door of his car and sat inside allowing his body to dissolve as soon as his butt hit the leather, usually he'd just drive away or if he was in a slightly positive mood he would go to the Elyxion café and pick up a drink and a muffin for him and Jongdae, but today - he just couldn't be bothered. 

Work was getting tiring, he was doing too much to prove that he was able to actually help on with the big cases but there were just only so many times you could get shooed away and sent to get the entire workforce the most complicated, obnoxious and just overly unnecessary coffee orders from a different coffee shop that was always in a different venue.

He'd come back, they'd taste it and then they'd look at him in disgust causing him to start the whole process again for the next hour until they got bored. It was like they were doing it on purpose; ever since he was a child Minseok always dreamed of being a lawyer and helping innocent people get the justice they deserved, but this wasn't the way he thought it was going to be.

He sighed as he put his seat-belt on and put his car in ignition when he got a call from Jongdae.

"Dae, what's up?" he asked, sighing again and putting the phone on speaker so he could drive and finally get away from the building he was starting to severely dislike.

"Nothing, I'm just bored and wanted to know where you were?" Jongdae replied, ever since his boss broke his leg and had to be in a cast for two months, every employee got two months paid leave so all Jongdae could do was stay at home and do nothing. "You seem down? What's up, baby?"

"Just the usual being sent up and down, not being put on an actual case, getting treated like a slave. Minseok frowned and drove away. “Just the usual.”

”I'm sorry." Jongdae replied apologetically, he knew that Minseok was constantly getting mistreated at work and as much as he hated seeing him come back home sad it had it's benefits. Minseok would always be clingy towards his younger boyfriend leading in either angry make up sex or pleasant love making. Regardless of which one it would be, Jongdae would always be pleased. "I can make it up to you."

”How?" Minseok raised an eyebrow as he stopped at the traffic light.

"You'll see when you get back. How far away are you?" Jongdae smiled.

"Daeeee, I'm like ten minutes away but what are you planning." Minseok whined. "I can see you smiling from here."

"As I said, you'll see when you get back." Jongdae chuckled as he cut the line and put his phone on the table.

He thought he'd surprise Minseok with a bubble bath, they hadn't done that in a long time and showering together was getting exhausting since it always ended in rushed blowjobs and handjobs which didn't _really_ benefit either of them. He opened the tap with hot water that wasn't too hot but not too cold, he added lavender soap to the water and mixed it around with his hands making sure all the water was soapy since he knew Minseok would appreciate it, a lot.

Just as he finished, Jongdae heard the door unlock and Minseok came in, eyes all droopy and shoulders heavy with stress. He looked like a lost cat who needed all the love and support he could get, lucky for him Jongdae was able to give him all of that for free. Minseok was caught off guard when Jongdae quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, he instantly warmed into his embrace leaning his head into the crook of Jongdae's neck.

"Hey, baby." he says, not moving his arms but only swaying them in the direction of the leaves blowing outside the window of their small but decent apartment. Minseok shivered at the sensation of Jongdae's voice vibrating against his whole self, all he wanted to do at this point was to fall against their bed and forget all his current troubles.

“Don't _'hey baby'_ me now. Where's the surprise you had for me?" Minseok pouted knowing that whenever he did that he'd have Jongdae wrapped around his little finger.

Jongdae released himself from Minseok as he headed towards their bed. He commanded for Minseok to sit on the bed in front of him as he placed himself in between his legs.

“Oh my god, Dae! Stop playing, I'm so tired and my whole body aches, I just want to lie down." Minseok whined again.

Jongdae began to unbutton Minseok's suit jacket, then his shirt before moving to his trousers. Minseok looked at Jongdae in confusion but he was too tired to complain.

“W-what are you doing?" Minseok raised his eyebrow.

“I had a feeling you were gonna say you're tired so I thought I'd run a bubble bath for you." Jongdae grinned cutely, slowly massaging Minseok's shoulders.

“That's so cute and sweet, I thought I was gonna come back to see you lying on the bed completely naked with whipped cream on your dick again." Minseok laughed as he continued letting Jongdae take off his clothes.

“I have a lot of time while you bathe you know, it is still possible."

"Wait, are you not bathing with me?" Minseok frowned.

“I thought you'd want to be alone to unload and stuff?" Jongdae looked deeply into Minseok's eyes.

“Of course I do, but I want _you_ to help me." Minseok cupped Jongdae's jaw and kissed him softly, he really adored Jongdae - no matter how annoying he could be sometimes.

-

Minseok laid in the bath contently with his back facing Jongdae as his lover took time washing his hair, tracing the short lines of his neck and the curves of his lips, hands moving back and forth from his collarbones to his small shoulders. Occasionally, a whine or a moan escaped Minseok's lips, his breathing pattern increasing and decreasing with every direction Jongdae's hands traveled in.

Jongdae had asked Minseok if he wanted to go into depth about his day, but he didn't want to. All he wanted was to lie with his soulmate submerged in the lavender filled water until the end of time (or until their hands became to wrinkly).

Minseok kept his eyes closed the entire time but as Jongdae's hands continued roaming his body, he couldn't help but feel slightly turned on, just one of the many talents Jongdae acquired. Beneath the water, Jongdae could see Minseok's dick growing, it was starting to brush the top of the water simultaneously hitting his thigh. Minseok sighed, tipping his head further into Jongdae's neck.

All these minuscule actions that Minseok was subconsciously doing was beginning to turn Jongdae on - really badly.

Jongdae moved his hands up and down Minseok's torso, letting his hands finally rest on Minseok's cock. Minseok let out a deep moan, sinking himself down into the tub which caused him to grind against Jongdae's cock. A low moan now parted Jongdae's mouth as he too also moves his ass down, allowing it to rub against Minseok's cock which was desperately begging to be touched due to its new red nature.

“Already?" Jongdae finally spoke.

“What can I say? You just really turn me on." Minseok asked.

A lazy smile reached Minseok's lips as he turned around so that Jongdae was now straddling him. Minseok instantly attached his lips onto Jongdae's, he gasped against his boyfriend's mouth, who poked his lips with his tongue. They moaned into each others mouth, their tongues fighting in a domainantly and slowly yet remaining in a sensual dance. Minseok's hands grabbed Jongdae's hips, imprinting his fingertips - leaving his mark.

Jongdae moved his lips onto Minseok's neck, leaving a series of red and purple blotches onto his neck. Moving from Minseok's neck, to his collarbones, to his shoulders, continuing to leave lovebites everywhere over his lovers body. Minseok moaned loudly, again, he lent his head back against the wall to give Jongdae further access to continue to satisfy his heightening needs. Minseok moved his hands down until he reached Jongdae's cock, rubbing it cautiously allowing Jongdae to whimper slowly.

Jongdae stared at Minseok, both their eyes blown to the brink with lust and desire, both sighing passionately at the sight. Minseok's long, black locks drooping over his forehead, some being longer than the other as they fell against his dark brown eyes. His breath began to get uneven, his cheeks were getting crimson and his lips were kiss swollen.

“Fuck, you're so hot." Jongdae breathed out.

“Thanks for reminding me." Minseok gave his trademark toothy grin.

"You're so annoying." Jongdae pressed their lips together again.

Jongdae placed his hand on Minseok's cock, slowly rubbing both of them together. Minseok was moaning louder and louder against Jongdae's tongue as he increased the speed, they both felt as if they were on cloud nine. Minseok leaned his head against the wall again as Jongdae finally sunk down on Minseok's growing length, Minseok led Jongdae up and down, repaying the favor by leaving even more marks on his hips.

Minseok grabbed Jongdae's face, bringing their lips together in a highly heated kiss. Minseok moaned into the younger's mouth with every thrust he made, filling him perfectly that made him see nothing but stars. They both moaned louder at the same time as they discovered their rhythm and passion, the lust in the air got heavier, and heavier and heavier.

With one last whine, Minseok brought his head back up, looking at Jongdae with a kiss upon his forehead.

"What was that for?" Jongdae smiled, tracing small circles on Minseok's chest.

"Thank you." Minseok chuckled. "Thanks for making me feel so much better than before."

They both smiled as they paraded around joint at the hip as they cleaned themselves up and got into their bed, as soon as they laid next to each other, limbs tangled and hands intertwined. Minseok instantly fell asleep to the rise and fall of Jongdae's heartbeat, one day at work could never make him feel bad. As long as he had Jongdae to make him feel all better again.


End file.
